Darkness
Rose woke up. She sat up and looked around. Nothing. Nothing in any direction. Desperate, she called out for a response, but to no avail. Rose had no idea what this place was or how she got here. "Well, better get up and walk around, no use sitting still." She said to herself. Rose stood up and as she did so a light flickered in the distance. "Is someone there?" Rose called towards the light. Despite the lack of a response, she thought the light would be the safest place to go. She began to walk towards it, but it didn't see to get any closer. Rose began to think she had gone insane. "My name is Rose Evargarde," she reminded herself "I live and work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I am best friends with robotic animals." Rose calmed down, and thought that she could be in danger. Rose told herself she needed to he'd towards the faint glimmer. She took a step forward, and only then realized she was barefoot. The ground felt like a material similar to tile, yet different. A soft breeze ran past Rose Evargarde. She felt that it was coming from the light. The more she thought about the light, the more it beaconed to her, the safer it felt to her. Rose picked up the pace a slight bit. She wasn't scared, even she was confused as to why she wasn't scared. Rose kept heading towards the light, the closer she got, the more important it felt. Then Rose remembered the most important thing in the world to her. Violet. Rose called out Violet's name. The two were almost never apart, how could Rose have forgotten her? Violet didn't answer. Rose turned back towards the light and continued to walk towards it. The wind picked up in speed as she got closer. Rose swore that she heard Amy's voice saying "Stay with us" in the winds. Rose brushed it off. What could it be? Just weird things wind do, right? The light kept getting closer, and Rose kept walking towards it. The wind made more sound, and had started to chill the lone woman. "Please, don't." "Wake up." "Rose? What going on?" All in voices of her friends came from the wind. But, Rose didn't care anymore. They didn't matter, the cries didn't matter, Violet didn't matter, only the light mattered. The light was almost within reach. The mystery would finally be solved. Rose stopped in front of the light and began to reach her hand out into it. The wind grew fiercer, almost desperate, almost as if it was warning her. Rose was about to touch the light and... She woke up in a hospital bed hooked up to machines she didn't understand. As Rose saw her surroundings she started to breath heavily. Two nurses ran to her side and tried to calm her down. Rose asked what was going on and where her friends were. As the nurses called to let her friends in, only one person she knew walked through the door, Violet. Rose saw Violet and was immediately filled with joy. Rose calmed down, and a doctor told her what had happened, she had suffered a heart attack. On her way to her home, Rose felt something was missing. But, the memory of the black void was gone. It had fluttered away like all dreams do. It was a dream, right? Category:Stories